


I Love You To The Moon & Back And Beyond To The Stars Above

by beanthebabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After s6, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Internalized Homophobia, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Let Shiro Rest Please, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Smut, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), The Castle is Still thriving I’ll never let it die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanthebabe/pseuds/beanthebabe
Summary: Thing’s had definitely changed, Shiro hadn’t actually been Shiro, Keith’s mom was suddenly in the picture along with a space wolf, the Altean race wasn’t actually killed off, they were returning to Earth and...Lance’s secret boyfriend was suddenly two years older?





	1. We Both Have To Try For This To Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut and Violence!!!

Keith walked down the long dimly lit corridor, once he reached his destination he stopped and took a deep breath. 

He lifted his fist and knocked on the familiar grey door. The air sat still for a moment before the sound of shuffling came from inside the room and the door flew open. 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

Lance unlocked his door, allowing it to open. He held his usual blue robe shut as he looked up and made eye contact with the visitor.

“Oh. It’s you. What do you want?”

Keith looked taken aback by Lance’s attitude.

”I just thought I’d come by, since we haven’t really had the time to talk.” 

“That’s not my fault.” 

Keith’s brow furrowed and he crossed his arms.

”I know, I haven't been around a lot but I don’t want you to be upset-“

”Well, there’s nothing you can do about it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need my sleep. Goodnight-“

Lance moved back, pushing the button on the panel, signaling for the door to close. Keith quickly grabbed the door and pushed his way into the room, the door closing and locking behind him.

”What are you-?!”

”Lance, please. I don’t want our relationship to end like this.”

”What-? You totally brushed me off earlier! I can't-! You’re two years older now! Plus you found your mom, Shiro wasn’t really _Shiro_ and you have some fucking wolf!? I just need be alone-!”

”I know, it’s crazy. I just want to be with you though, over those two years I thought about everything and I realize I should have stayed.” 

Lance turned away from Keith and blinked back tears.

”Just leave, please. I need to think about everything.”

”I’m not going to leave you alone when you’re this upset.”

“You’re the one making me upset! Don’t you get it?! Just consider my feelings for once, please!”

“I know you’re hurting.. but, you’re not alone, okay? We can’t keep bottling our feelings up, the team is here for us and I’m here for _you.”_

Lance quickly spun around to face Keith, his face flushed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. 

“Oh, don’t do that! You can’t just come back acting more mature! You were the one who left the team-! You left _me!_ You didn’t visit, you didn’t even try to call, you only talked to us if it was mission related!” 

“I know I’m the one who left! I never meant to hurt you, I care about you so much. Lance, I lov-“

Lance’s eyes widened in shock before anger quickly overtook his face.

”Don’t you dare fucking say that to me! Not now, after everything that’s happened! I’m not going to let myself get hurt again!”

“It’s true though! I’m.. not good at this. I never have been. I didn’t know you were this upset, I’m so sorry.” 

“..You weren’t here when I needed you the most, so why now? Why do you have to come back, even more attractive, once I finally started getting over you? When you walked out that door, it’s like a piece of me died, did you know that? I don’t know if I can do this.”

Keith slowly made his way across the room, stopping once he reached Lance. He watched as Lance closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. 

“Just try, please, at least try to make this work. I know it can, we just both have to try.”

Lance let out a sob and opened his eyes, allowing his tears to fall freely. 

“O-Okay.. Just don’t leave me, please don’t leave again.” 

“I won’t. I’m staying.”

Keith placed a hand on Lance’s waist and leaned forward slightly. 

“..Is it okay if I-?”

“Yes. Kiss me, _please_ kiss me.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s, kissing him lightly. Lance pulled away after a moment, another sob escaping from his lips. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him closer.

”I love you, so much. More than anything-“

Lance pulled Keith down into another, deeper kiss.

Keith stood in surprise for a moment before kissing him back and moving them both towards Lance’s bed. 

Lance fell on to his bed, still holding his robe shut as he panted and watched Keith pull off a black t-shirt that Lance assumed he had just gotten from the space mall. 

Keith climbed on top of him, pressing his lips against his neck. 

“I missed you so much. Keith-!“

Lance interrupted himself as he let out a long whine, he quickly covered his mouth with his hands from the embarrassment.

Keith smirked as he continued to nip at the other boys neck. 

“I missed you too, Lance. I want to hear you, I want to hear all the noises _I’m_ causing you to make.” 

Lance shivered at the feeling of Keith’s breath on his neck.

”Someone might hear us..”

“No one will come down here, even if they do I don’t care if they hear. I just want to focus on making you feel good.”

Lance felt his heart flutter as he groaned in approval.

Keith pulled at the top of Lance’s robe before looking up at him.

”You’re... not wearing anything else under this, are you?”

Lance gulped and shook his head no, still clutching the robe in his hand to keep it from exposing his body.

”Can I take it off?”

Lance quickly sat up, letting the robe fall off his shoulders, revealing the upper half of his body.

Keith’s eyes scanned over his body, making him blush.

”Keith, just touch me-“

His hands were instantly on Lance. 

“Your skin feels so soft, you’re so gorgeous. God, you’re perfect. And I am so fucking lucky, can I-“

Lance whimpered and looked up at his boyfriend.

”Keith, I don’t care what you do, just fuck me please.”

Keith quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, leaving only his boxers. He returned to Lance and pulled his robe off, tossing it to the floor.

Lance blushed before pushing Keith down and straddling him, he pulled his boxers down far enough to free his member and his eyes immediately widened.

Keith looked up at his boyfriend in confusion.

“What is it-?”

“You’re.. Well...”

Keith shuddered as Lance began to stroke his member.

“You’re.. bigger than before.. I don’t know if I’ll be able to take all of you...”

“I am? You remember my dick that perfectly-“

Lance yanked Keith’s boxers completely off and threw them to the side. 

“Oh, shut up. This is an actual concern! Do you not see how massive-?!”

“Don’t worry about it, Lance. Is the lube still in the same spot?”

Lance rolled his eyes and nodded.

Keith reached between the wall and the mattress, pulling out a small bottle that was less than half empty.

His eyes narrowed as he turned to look at Lance.

”It’s almost all gone.”

“Huh? Yeah, what about it?”

Lance reached for the bottle, Keith moved his arm away.

“I know it was still about halfway full when I left.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“You didn’t... cheat on me, did you?”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh.

”Cheat on _you?_ Who would I even cheat on you with?”

“I don’t know! I just.. Why else would the lube be gone?!” 

Lance’s face reddened as he glared at Keith.

“What do you think I used it for?!”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking!”

“Oh my god, it’s honestly insane how dense you can be sometimes! Just think about it for a second, Keith!”

“I am, can’t you just tell me-?! Oh... Wait, did you really..?”

Lance turned as red as a tomato, he quickly covered his face.

“Yeah-! I mean, I got lonely without you being here and I’ve been spending most of my time alone. I just... I don’t know, I missed you...”

Keith’s eyes lit up in excitement.

“Can you show me..?”

Lance immediately shook his head.

“No way! It’ll be embarrassing!”

“We’re both naked on your bed, how could it get more embarrassing than this?”

“I’m not going to ruin the mood with this, so just-!”

Keith grabbed Lance’s arms and stared into his eyes. 

“Please, baby. Just this one time, if you really don’t like it we can stop.” 

Lance shivered at Keith’s use of the word ‘baby’. He ran his hand through his hair before swallowing the lump in his throat and smiling nervously at Keith.

”Okay, fine. You have to listen to what I say though.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith licked his lips as Lance fell back against the bed and on to his pillows. 

Lance’s hand clenched tightly around the small bottle of lube as he spread his legs. He slowly began to stroke himself, after a minute he glanced up at Keith. He chuckled softly once he saw the others boys flushed face and quickened breathing.

“Like what you see?”

“God.. Yes, you look so good..”

Lance hummed in approval and opened the small bottle he had been holding. He could feel Keith’s eyes on him as he squeezed a generous amount of lube on to his fingers.

Keith watched as Lance’s fingers grazed over his hole before he finally began to push one in.

He slowly began pumping it into himself, he stared at Keith with desire before tilting his head back. He whimpered as he added a second finger and curled them up into himself, he used his other hand to continue stroking his member as he worked himself open. 

“Lance...”

Keith groaned and began moving towards him, Lance immediately pressed his foot against Keith’s chest and pushed him back.

”No touching. You just sit there and enjoy the show.”

“Lance, please-!”

“You’re so sexy when you’re all hot and bothered, watching me touch myself. You must want to fuck me so bad, I can see your cock leaking. Do I turn you on that much?”

“Please. I need you. Now.”

Lance added a third finger and smirked at Keith.

”So impatient, I thought you wanted to see this. I’m only doing what you asked.”

Lance moaned quietly as he pressed down on his fingers, Keith bit down on his bottom lip.

”Fuck, that’s good. You’re so good, Lance.”

Keith’s eyes burned into Lance as he began to stoke himself. Lance glared at him.

”Hey, who said you could do that, huh?”

He removed his fingers and looked at Keith.

”How ’bout you come and help me out instead?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith practically pounced on to Lance after his invitation. He grabbed the bottle of lube and instantly spread some of it’s contents on to his member.

He lined himself up with Lance’s hole before glancing up at him.

“Ready?”

“As long as you go slow, yeah.”

Keith slowly pushed himself in, stopping after about an inch.

“Still okay?”

Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.

“Tell me if you need me to stop.”

Lance nodded again.

Keith continued to slowly push himself in, groaning a few moments later.

”I forgot how fucking great you feel, you’re so tight. Just for me.” 

“Keith-! Oh! Hold still for just a second.”

Keith stared at Lance with wide eyes, brushing his thumb across his cheek gently.

”Do you want me to pull out? Maybe we should have done more preparation-!”

Keith started to back away, Lance quickly pulled him back down into a kiss before smiling softly at him.

”No, I’m fine. I just needed a moment to adjust, you can keep going now.”

”Are you sure?”

Lance shuddered as he pushed himself down on to Keith’s member.

”Yeah, don’t stop.”

Keith took a deep breath before continuing to push himself in. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and let out a soft moan.

“Fuck, are you almost in?”

“Just a little more. You almost got it.”

“What-!? Holy shit, I can’t wait any longer.”

“I don’t want to hurt you-“

“Keith, I swear if you don’t start pounding into me with everything you’ve got, I’ll push you down and fuck myself.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“And you called me impatient.”

“Oh my god-”

Keith finished pushing into Lance, he glanced up at him once he had bottomed out.

“How’s that feel?”

“Great! Now less talking, more fucking!”

Keith slowly began to thrust into him, he pressed kisses against his chest while he moved.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and clung on to him.

“Faster-!”

“Hold on, you need to get used to it.”

”Stop teasing me! I want you to pound into me like you usually would! I want you to go as rough as you can! I want it so badly-“

Keith pulled out and flipped Lance over, so that he was on his stomach. 

“Stick your ass up and spread your legs. I won’t ask again.” 

Lance shuddered at Keith’s change in tone and instantly obeyed, his fists already curling tightly around the sheets.

Keith grabbed Lance roughly by the hips and pushed himself into his hole, immediately beginning to pound into him.

Lance clenched on to the sheets as he let out a long moan.

”Oh fuck, Keith! Don’t stop!”

Keith smirked as he continued ramming into his boyfriend. 

“What? Does that feel good-?”

He was cut off by a low groan escaping from his lips.

“Ha! Look’s like- Oh! Look’s like you should be the one- Fuck! Keith!”

Lance hissed and began to squirm.

”Are you seriously getting bigger?!” 

Lance waited for a response, only for Keith to slam into him harder. He whimpered and took a deep breath.

”Keith, are- are you listening?!”

Again, no response came from the other boy. Lance groaned as he continued to be pounded into.

”Keith-!”

A low animalistic growl came from behind him.

Lance froze, his breathing began to increase as he tried to turn around. Another growl came from behind him and his head was shoved down against the bed. 

Lance gasped in surprise as the hands returned to his hips, this time claws dug into his skin.

Keith began to slam into him again, Lance started trembling and he attempted to shove him away. Keith only increased his pace. Lance couldn’t help but cry out from the feeling. 

“Keith! Stop! P-Please, stop-! Ah-! I don’t want this-!”

Lance started to reach for his nightstand, looking for something he could use to get Keith off of him.

He whimpered before grabbing an empty cup and twisting around, throwing it as hard as he could at the other boy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith’s hands left Lance’s hips and he growled loudly. 

Lance quickly got up off the bed, groaning as he felt Keith’s member slide out of him. He grabbed his robe off the floor and ran across the room to his bathroom, glancing at Keith once he reached the door. 

Keith was still on the bed, his eyes burning into Lance.

He was larger, probably around eight feet tall, much bulkier too. Fangs could be seen when he growled. His skin and hair were different shades of purple, his claws dug into the mattress. 

Lance stared back at his now yellow eyes, he slowly backed up against the door. Keith growled quietly as it slid open.

Lance continued backing up into the bathroom, keeping his eyes on Keith. He raised his hand to the panel, Keith let out another growl. 

Lance shut and locked the door, he backed away as a loud bang came from the other side. A small indention appeared in the middle of the door, it became bigger as another loud bang filled the air. Lance let out a sob as he frantically scrambled around the bathroom, he pulled his robe on and quickly tied it before beginning to dig through his drawers. 

Another bang came from outside as Lance’s eyes landed on a small black box. He grabbed it, yanking it open and slamming his hand on to the tiny blue button. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A loud buzzing sound filled the air along with some sort of code. 

Keith’s hand suddenly tore through the door, Lance wrapped his arms around himself as he continued to sob. 

“Keith, stop! You need to calm down! I don’t know how or why this happened but I’m here for you-!”

Keith began to claw at the door, trying to make the hole he had made bigger. 

“Please, talk to me! You just need to calm down!”

Keith glared at Lance, suddenly standing still. 

Lance slowly walked towards the door, shaking more with each step he took. He raised his arm up to the hole, pushing his hand part way through. 

“I trust you. Just grab my hand, take a deep breath and-“ 

The bedroom door suddenly flew open, Keith growled and grabbed Lance’s arm. His claws digging into it, Lance yelped loudly and tried to pull his arm away as tears began to fall down his face. 

Keith kept his grip as the others entered the bedroom. 

Hunk and Pidge stared at him with wide eyes.

Hunk’s eyes landed on Lance’s bloody arm hanging out of the door, his fist clenched around his bayard tightly. 

“Keith... You need to let Lance go. We don’t want to hurt you.”

Keith glared at his teammates, he squeezed Lance’s arm even tighter causing him to whimper. 

Lance stared at Keith through the door with tears in his eyes.

”Please, let me go-“

Keith growled loudly.

”No! Please, Keith! You’re hurting me! I need Coran’s help in the infirmary! You need to let me go!”

Keith’s expression softened once he looked at Lance’s arm. His eyes slightly lost their yellow glow and he let Lance go, backing away to the other side of the room. 

Hunk and Pidge ran to the bathroom door, Hunk kept his eyes on Keith.  

Pidge quickly typed a code into the outside panel, the door flew open. 

“Lance! Come on, we gotta get you in a pod immediately!”

Lance trembled as Pidge began to lead him out of the room. 

“Hunk, stay here. Make sure Keith doesn’t leave.”

”Already on it. Just get Lance to a pod.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance’s eyes shot open as he landed in someone’s arms.

Memories flew through his head as he tried to focus on where he was, he shoved the person away and turned around to run in the opposite direction.

”Lance! It’s okay! It’s just me, Coran and Allura!” 

Lance turned around to see a wide eyed Pidge, Allura and Coran.

”You passed out earlier, after we left your room. It was from the shock of the situation, you were in the pod for about an hour... Let me see your arm.”

Pidge grabbed Lance’s arm and examined it before smiling.

”Great, it’s all fixed up. How are you feeling?”

Tears started to form in Lance’s eyes, he wiped them away and looked down at Pidge.

”Where’s Keith?”

”He’s with Hunk. Let’s go sit down so we can talk.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance sat down across from Pidge, Coran and Allura sat down next to them. 

Pidge pushed her glasses up and looked into Lance’s eyes. 

“So, what happened?”

Lance stared at her in confusion.

Coran cleared his throat and smiled at Lance.

”We would like to know what happened with Keith, so we can figure what.. led up to this incident.” 

Lance looked down at the table for a second before his eyes went round. 

“What? This isn’t even that big of a deal-!”

Pidge crossed her arms.

”Your arm had really deep wounds, Lance. If it weren’t for the emergency system Coran and I installed then who knows what would have happened. Keith could have gotten into the bathroom and who knows what would have happened.” 

“Keith would never hurt any of us on purpose, I know he didn’t mean to do that to my arm-“

”But he still did. We need to figure out what triggered this so we can prevent it from happening again."

Lance glared at her before standing up.

”I need to talk to him.”

Allura grabbed Lance’s arm and stared at him wide eyes.

”Are you being serious? No! Not until we figure this out!”

”You’re not going to figure it out until I talk to him, so where is he?!”

Pidge sighed and rubbed her forehead with annoyance.

”He should still be in your room.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance made his way down the hallway to his room. 

He knocked on the door, it opened immediately to Hunk standing inside.

”Lance-? Are you okay?! You shouldn’t be here-!”

”I’m fine, Hunk. I need to talk to Keith, is he there?”

Hunk glanced into the room and then back at Lance.

”Yeah but he’s...”

”It’s fine, just let me in.”

”Lance-“

”If anything does happen, you’ll be right here to help me.”

Hunk sighed and moved out into hall, allowing Lance to enter the room. 

“I’ll give you two a few minutes.”

Lance looked around his room, it was still dimly lit.

Keith sat in the farthest corner of the room. He was back in his boxers and a blanket had been pulled over his back, he had his arms wrapped around his body as he faced the wall. His body had returned to it's normal size but he still had his purple coloring and his claws. 

Lance slowly moved towards him.

“Keith, is it okay if I go over there?”

”...You need to leave.”

Lance sighed in relief at the sound of his voice. He finished making the distance across the room and sat down next to Keith. 

“I’m not leaving, I’m here for you.”

“I hurt you.”

“It’s not your fault, Keith. I know what happened, you were surprised-“

Keith groaned in frustration.

”No, not just that! I did.. I did something else too!” 

“It’s okay, I don’t hurt anywhere-“

”It’s not about that! How are you ever supposed to trust me again?!”

”I never stopped trusting you.”

Keith looked up at Lance, the yellow was completely gone from his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Lance. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I just.. lost control-! You deserve better-!”

“Don’t say that, you’re the only one I want. I’ve never seen you like that before and honestly I was... I was pretty scared. But I knew it was still you and you would never hurt me on purpose.”

Keith’s skin and hair slowly turned back to their natural colors and his claws disappeared.

Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s forehead and smiled at him.

“We’re gonna make this work together, that’s what you said earlier right?”

“Yeah, together.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, pulling the other boy into an embrace. Keith leaned against him and buried his face into his chest. Tears began to fall from his eyes as Lance carefully ran his fingers through his hair. 

“You’re so amazing, I love you. I’m sorry for everything. I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t love me back. You should just leave-“

“Don’t you ever say that to me again, Keith. That’s just selfish.”

Keith looked up at Lance with wide eyes. 

“You know, I love you too. I would never leave you, I don’t think I ever can.”

Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s, kissing him softly. 

Hunk suddenly cleared his throat, startling the two boys. They immediately pulled apart, Lance stared at Hunk who was staring down at his feet with a red face.

“Oh no..”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance stood up, anxiety immediately washing over him. 

“Wait, let me explain! This isn’t-! Well, I was just comforting him-!” 

Keith crossed his arms and glared at the floor as his expression hardened.

Lance gulped and forced himself to laugh.

“It was a misunderstanding, Keith didn’t mean to... k-kiss me! Right!? You didn’t mean too?!”

Keith kept his eyes on the floor.

“Yeah. I misunderstood the situation.”

Lance turned back to Hunk.

“See? Haha, well glad we cleared that up! Keith, you’re all better now, right? How about I walk you to your room.”

Keith stood up and gathered his clothes that were still scattered all over the floor. 

Hunk frowned and moved towards the two boys.

“Lance, you don’t have to be like this. I would never judge you just because you’re attracted to-“

“What are you talking about? I like girls, you’re my best friend, you know that. I would never like another guy, that’s just..  _unnatural.”_

“Lance.. You know that just because he told you-”

Lance grabbed Keith by his arm and pushed past Hunk. 

“Whatever you’re thinking isn’t true, so just stop already. I’ll be back in a few minutes, you should get to sleep.”

Hunk watched Lance hurry down the hallway, pulling Keith along behind him. 

Keith glanced at Hunk before quickly turning back to Lance. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith kept his eyes on Lance as he listened to his bedroom door close behind him.

”I can’t believe that just happened! He’s gonna tell the whole team and they’ll all think we’re disgusting! How could I have been so stupid!? I knew he was there and-! Shit! He probably heard everything we said! He’s probably disgusted by me, he’s known me forever and after everything-!”

Lance’s breathing began to pick up, Keith grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

“Just breathe, Lance. Hunk won’t say anything, you’re his best friend. He would never do anything to make you upset on purpose. I promise he doesn’t think any less of you, or that you’re disgusting. He was probably just surprised, I’m sure if you talk it out with him he’ll be supportive and happy for us.”

“I- I don’t know! I wanted to tell him myself but I couldn’t! I was too scared everyone would hate me... Or hate you!”

“They won’t, I promise you that. I’m right here with you, we can.. tell them when you’re ready. I won’t rush you.” 

“...Thank you, Keith.”

Keith quickly kissed Lance on the cheek.

“You wanna stay the night in here?”

“I would but.. I still need to finish getting ready to leave.”

“Okay, I’ll see you at breakfast then. Don’t worry about what happened, just get to sleep so you’ll have energy for tomorrow.”

Lance nodded and moved towards the door.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Lance.”

Lance smiled at Keith and walked out of the bedroom.

The door slid shut and Keith sat down on his bed, he pushed his hair back before sighing and closing his eyes.


	2. Reunited

_“Ma! Look at me! Don’t I look pretty!?”_

_Maria looked down at her son, his nails had been painted light blue._ _He grinned up at her as he waited for her response._

_Maria chuckled._

_”Yes, Lance. You look very pretty, did Veronica do that for you?”_

_Lance nodded, his sister walked into the kitchen and gasped._

_”Lance! I already told you they look fine, why do you never believe me!?”_

_Lance glared at Veronica and crossed his arms, beginning to pout._

_”Ugh, you’re such a baby.”_

_”I’m not a baby! I’m almost seven!”_

_Maria returned back to the vegetables she had been cutting._

_”No fighting, don’t bully your brother.”_

_Lance stuck his tongue out at his sister._

_“Yeah, ugly. Don’t bully me.”_

_Veronica lunged at him, Lance screamed before running past her._

_Maria smiled to herself as her children’s laughter filled the air._

_“Stop tickling me! Ma, she's being mean-!”_

_The front door suddenly opened and a tall, tan man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes walked inside._ _Lance and Veronica ran back through the kitchen with wide eyes._

_”Dad! You’re home!”_

_The man chuckled before hugging his two children._

_“I got back earlier than expected, you kids been good? Not causing your mother any trouble, right?”_

_Lance and Veronica both shook their heads. Maria smiled and walked towards them, wrapping her husband in a hug._

_“Elliot, you should have called. I would have made something special.”_

_Elliot quickly kissed his wife before smiling._

_”Anything you make is delicious, I’m just glad to be home.”_

_The sound of someone running down the stairs filled the home, t_ _wo more boys ran into the kitchen._

_“Dad!”_

_Elliot hugged his oldest and youngest sons._

_”Luis! I can see you took good care of the family while I was gone.”_

_Luis pushed his glasses up and smiled before puffing his chest out with pride._

_”Yep!”_

_“And Marco, I heard you and Lance have been causing a lot of trouble...”_

_Marco gasped and turned to look at Lance._

_”No! That was just Lance!”_

_Lance grabbed his little brothers arm._

_”Why’re you blaming it all on me!?”_

_Elliot’s eyes landed on Lance’s hand, his smile immediately fell._

_“What’s that on your nails?”_

_Lance looked at his father with a confused expression before grinning_ _._

_”Oh! It’s nail polish, Veronica did it for me! Isn’t it pretty?”_

_”Lance, you’re a boy. Boys don’t wear nail polish.”_

_Lance’s smile immediately fell._

_”Why not?”_

_”Because it’s for girls, you aren’t a girl are you?”_

_Lance shook his head._

_”Good. Veronica, go take that off of him right now. I don’t wanna see it again.”_

_Veronica frowned and grabbed her brothers arm, pulling him towards the stairs._

_”Now, you boys go play, I need to talk to your mother.”_

_Marco and Luis quickly went back upstairs, Elliot turned to his wife._

_”Did you know about that?”_

_”Yes, he's just a child. Let them have their fun. It’s not harming anyone."_

_“It’s disgusting! It makes him look like some fag! My son is not going to be a fag!”_

_”Lower your voice!”_

_Lance and Veronica sat on the stairs in shock,_ _Lance turned to his sister in confusion._

_”What’s a fa-?”_

_”Shh, don’t say that word. You don’t need to worry about it, let’s go take the nail polish off.”_

_Veronica stood up and started walked to her room, Lance took one last look down_ _stairs before standing up._

 

 

 

 

 

  

  

Lance’s eyes shot open, he sat up in his bed and looked around the room. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. 

He glanced at the clock sitting on the nearby shelf.

**9:27**

”Oh, _great.”_

He quickly climbed out of his bed and ran into his bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Keith sat down in his usual chair across from Pidge, the seat next to him that usually sat a very noisy Lance remained empty.

Keith looked up to see if anyone else had noticed, only to see the rest of the teams eyes on him. 

Everyone quickly returned to what they had been doing.

“Um, has anyone seen Lance..?”

Coran looked up from his bowl of multicolored fruit with wide eyes.

“I was about to ask the same thing! Hunk, how about you go see-!”

Keith quickly stood up from the table.

“I’ll go.”

The rest of the team watched in surprise as Keith quickly left the room.

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

Lance stood in front of his sink in only his light blue boxer briefs and a plain white t-shirt, he dragged his fingers along the light scars that now ran up his hips. He frowned as he stared at them, someone suddenly cleared their throat and Lance’s eyes landed on the doorway in surprise.

Keith stood in the opening in a pair of black jeans and a red sweatshirt with his hair pulled back into a small ponytail and his arms crossed. 

“Is it bothering you..?”

Lance turned the sink off before turning back to his boyfriend.

”No, you scared me though, I didn’t hear you come in.”

”Sorry, you weren’t at breakfast so I came to check on you.”

Lance chuckled awkwardly and began to pull his jeans on. 

“I didn’t sleep that great last night, I’m too excited about going home.” 

Keith watched Lance tuck his shirt into his jeans and begin to fix his hair.

”That's the only reason..?”

”Yeah, did Hunk say anything to you..?”

”No, did you think about what you’re gonna say?”

_”Kinda...”_

Keith smiled at Lance and grabbed his hand.

”It’ll be okay, finish getting ready. Everyone’s eating the leftover fruit, so you better hurry if you want some.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance and Keith sat down in their usual seats.

”Fruit,  _please._ I don’t want any goo.”

Pidge slid two bowls of fruit towards the boys.

”I see you’ve already got your daily burst of adrenaline.”

Lance took a bite of a yellow strawberry like berry.

 _“Yeah,_ I get to see my family! How could I not be excited? Sorry _you_ already got to see yours.”

 _“Hey,_ I still haven’t seen my Mom or my dog! Plus, I can’t wait to be back in my own house, with more than three things to wear.”

Shiro spoke up from across the table.

“Don't forget, we do need to talk to the garrison first. So, it might be a while before we get to go back to our own houses.”

Lance frowned.

“Whatever, it shouldn’t be that long. They do know that we’ve been gone for like, a year! Presumed dead! We can do whatever stupid junk they want us to do after.”

”Well, we have made contact with them and they’re okay with us landing. I just...”

Keith suddenly spoke up.

”It wasn’t _exactly_ great when Shiro came back.”

Allura looked between the paladins with caution.

”Your people _are_ friendly, correct..?” 

Lance gave Allura a reassuring smile.

“Oh yeah, well most of them.”

”That's very helpful...”

Shiro turned to Allura.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’m sure people will have their questions for Coran and you but it’s nothing to worry about. Anyways, Coran are we ready to make contact to land?”

Coran nodded and stood up from the table. 

“Yep! The rest of you, make sure you have everything you’ll need packed!”

Keith stood up and put his dishes with the others.

“Does anyone know where my mom is?”

“I haven't seen her at all today, she flew in pretty late last night so she's probably still in bed.”

”Yeah, thanks.”

Keith turned to Lance who had walked up behind him.

”I'm gonna go check on her and Romelle. I think I'm gonna ask her about the _thing_ that happened last night. You can come with me, if you want to...”

”Actually, I’m gonna talk to Hunk...”

 _”Oh!_ Do you want me to..?”

”No, I think it’d be better with just us two. I’ll tell you what happens.”

”Okay. Good luck, just tell the truth and you’ll be fine.”

The two boys smiled at each other as Keith left the room, Lance turned to Hunk who was cleaning up the table with Pidge.

”Hunk, can we talk..?”

Hunk looked up at Lance in surprise before quickly smiling and nodding.

”Uh, Pidge can you handle the rest by yourself?” 

“Yeah, we were almost finished anyways. You two can go ahead.”

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

Lance and Hunk walked through the long castle hallways in silence until they reached one of the large empty ballrooms. Lance turned to Hunk, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot against the floor nervously.

“So, last night...”

Hunk chuckled nervously.

“Yeah. Last night...”

“I'm sorry you walked in on that...”

 _“Oh-!_ No, I’m sorry, I should’ve knocked or something-!”

“No, the circumstances were weird and you had the right to come in, we just-!”

Lance sighed before taking a deep breath and allowing his eyes to meet Hunks.

“I like-! Well, me and Keith... Wait, okay. I’m sorry, I _can’t..!_ I’m dating Keith, please don’t hate me!”

Lance tried not to shake as he stared at the floor and wiped at the tears threatening to fall.

Hunk grinned, tears started to fall from his own eyes as he laughed loudly. He wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him into a hug.

”That’s so _great!_ I’m happy for you two, you’re a perfect couple!”

Lance blinked a few times and looked up at Hunk.

”You-? You don’t think it's weird? Even after _everything_ that happened?”

”Of course not! I’m so happy two of my closest friends found someone they can be happy with! Honestly Lance, you could _kill_ someone and I would still be here for you! I’m so glad you were honest with me.”

Lance smiled.

”I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I was just so scared you would tell everyone or-!“

”I could _never_ hate you. I know how your dad was but we’ll all support you, trust me.”

Lance nodded and wiped Hunk's tears away.

“Thank you...”

“Don’t thank me, I didn't do anything that you shouldn't have _already_ expected. We should get our stuff and head to the control room, we’ll be landing soon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance had sat shaking his leg impatiently throughout the entire meeting with the garrison.

Once Iverson announced the meeting had ended and Shiro began to stand up, Lance immediately moved to get out of the chair but Keith quickly grabbed his thigh and shot him a stern look which kept him in his seat. 

Two voices suddenly came from outside the double doors that stood behind Iverson.

"Colleen, we have to _wait-!"_

"I've waiting long enough already! I have the right to see my own daughter!"

The doors were pushed open and an older woman who looked extremely similar to the green paladin stormed into the room.

Pidge gasped from the other side of the room where she was seated.

_"Mom?"_

Colleen's eyes landed on her daughter and relief washed over her.

_"Katie!"_

The two ran to each other before wrapping their arms around each other and beginning to sob. 

"Mom! I'm so sorry I ran away without saying anything! I missed you so much! You can ground me forever, I don't care-!"

"Oh, Katie. How could I _ever_ ground you after rescuing your father and brother? I'm so proud of you, honey. Just don't _ever_ do that again."

Sam Holt quickly joined the hug with his wife and daughter. 

The rest of the team smiled happily at the reunion as a tan man with glasses and a garrison uniform rushed into the room, he panted heavily as he frantically looked around. 

Once his eyes landed on Shiro he immediately froze, tears began to fall down his cheeks and he smiled. Shiro stared back at him with wide eyes before chuckling softly and giving him a lopsided grin. 

"It's been a while..."

The man let out a shaky laugh as he pushed his glasses up and wiped his tears away. 

"I thought I'd never see you again."

Shiro's eyes swam with tears at the sound of the others voice.

"I thought the same thing. Did you miss me..?"

"Of _course_ I missed you, I waited for you! I thought you were _dead!"_

Shiro ran towards the other man and wrapped him in a hug as he finally let his tears flow. 

"I missed you so much, Adam I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, I should've stayed here! I should've stayed with _you!"_  

"No, it was your dream. You worked hard all your life and I shouldn't have tried to keep you from it."

"Yeah and look at me _now,_ I'm a mess. You always knew what was best for everyone and it's because I didn't listen to you that I'm like this."

"You _aren't_ a mess, Takashi. You're still as beautiful as ever! Just because a few things have changed, doesn't mean you aren't the same man I fell in love with."

Shiro pulled away from him in surprise. 

"You..? You still love me?"

"Of _course_ I do! How could I _not!?"_

Shiro pulled Adam into a kiss, muttering several apologies each time they slightly broke apart. 

Keith awkwardly walked up behind them and cleared his throat. 

"Uh, _hey..?"_

Adam quickly pulled Keith into a hug.

"You've been gone for so long and the only thing you say to me is _hey!?_  You're taller than me now! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry for just taking off..."

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and Adam. 

"The only thing that matters now is that we're all together again."

Krolia suddenly appeared behind the three men along with Kosmo. 

"I'm Keith's mother, it appears you also helped raise my son and I would just like to say thank you."

Adam looked up at Krolia with wide eyes before turning back to Keith.

"You found your _Mom!?_ And she's an _alien!? Oh,_ I'm sorry ma'am that was so rude of me. Takashi was the one who mostly raised Keith but _yes,_ I guess I kinda helped."

Krolia smiled at Adam.

"You two raised him well, I'm glad he found such a great home. Oh, my name is Krolia. You're Adam, correct?"

Adam nodded, Keith quickly interrupted.

"There's a _lot_ of stuff we all need to talk about, we should go to Shiro's old dorm. We can explain everything there."

 

 

 

  

 

  

 

Lance sat in his old dorm room along with Hunk.

"I can't wait to see everyone! And my house! Do you think my room is still the same?”

Hunk smiled at Lance.

”There’s no way they changed your room, Lance. I’m sure everything is exactly the same as when you left.”

”I hope so, but it doesn’t matter. I just wanna see them all again. For all I care my room could’ve been made into a guest room!”

A knock came from the door, Hunk stood up and made his way over to it as Lance began to dig at his nails. 

The door swung open to Keith, who’s jeans had been replaced with black sweatpants. 

“Oh, hey Hunk. Is Lance in there?”

”Ah, yeah. Do you wanna come in?”

”Sure but the garrison just got off the phone with your mom and your parents are on their way down here right now.”

Hunk’s eyes widened in surprise.

 _”Seriously,_ when are they supposed to be here!?”

”They said around twenty minutes, you can head down to the visitors center if you want to though.”

”Yeah, um-! You can go inside, I’m-!”

”It’s fine, Hunk. I got it, you can just go.”

Hunk smiled at him and took off down the hallway, Keith walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

”So, they called Hunk's parents?”

“Yeah.”

Keith sat down next to Lance.

”Did they call _my_ mom..?”

”They said the number they had for her was invalid...”

 _”Yeah,_ she probably changed it again.”

”Again..?”

”Yeah, it’s a thing she does.”

”How’d it go with Hunk..?”

”Great, you were right.”

Keith smiled at his boyfriend.

“I told you everything would be fine.” 

“Yeah, I know. I should’ve listened to you.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and lightly squeezed it.

“I’m glad it went well but what are you gonna say to your _family..?”_

“You mean about _us..?”_

“Uh, _yeah?_ I mean, if you’re not comfortable-!”

“No! I would _love_ to tell them, it’s just... It’s a long story.”

Keith looked at Lance in confusion before sighing and smiling at him.

”Well um, I’ll listen to whatever you have to say, whenever you’re ready.”

Lance pressed his lips against Keith’s forehead before grinning and laying down on his old bed.

”Thank you, Keith. Can we just lay here..? I’m _really_ tired.” 

“Yeah, if you want you can take a nap. I’ll wake you up if anything happens.”

Keith laid down next to Lance who immediately curled up against him.

”You’re so warm...”

Keith smiled to himself before chuckling.

”Shh, Lance. Just go to sleep.”

”Mmm. Don’t leave, okay?”

”Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"What the hell do you think you're wearing!?"_

_Lance stared at his father in confusion._

_"What do you mean?"_

_Elliot motioned down at Lance's outfit._

_"A purple shirt and those tight jeans!? You look like you took something from your sister's closet!"_

_"They're just clothes-?"_

_"People are going to talk about you! They'll think you're some disgusting queer!"_

_"What-?"_

_"Christ, you're thirteen! You have to know what that means, what's wrong with this damn generation!?"_

_Fear washed over Lance as he caught the scent of booze on his father's breath._

_"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll go change-!"_

_"No, I'm sick of this. You tell me right now, boy. Are you some slut who opens his legs for other men?"_

_Lance quickly shook his head._

_"That's a damn lie!"_

_"It isn't! I swear it isn't!"_

_Elliot slapped Lance across the face, causing him to stumble backwards and gasp._

_"If this happens again, I'll do much worse."_

_Lance stared at his father in shock as he clutched his face._

_"It won't..."_  

 

 

 

 

 

  

Lance’s eyes flew open, he sat up and looked around the dark room he recognized as his old dorm. He glanced down at Keith who was asleep next to him before raising a shaky hand to wipe at the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. 

He stood up and began making his way to the bathroom, his lip quivered as he held back sobs. His foot hit something, causing him to trip and collide with the floor. A loud yelp escaped from his throat as he fell, causing Keith to wake up immediately.

“What’s going-!?  _Lance?_ What happened, are you okay?”

Keith rushed to his side only to be pushed away.

Lance’s whole body shook uncontrollably as he clutched his chest and gasped for air.

”Lance! Did I do something wrong, please just breathe. Everything’s okay, I promise.”

“I can’t... Can’t breathe, c-can’t...”

“Tell me what you need, take a deep breath.”

“I fucking _c-can’t!”_

The room's door suddenly flew open, revealing Hunk who’s smile immediately fell once he saw the scene unfolding in front of him.

”What happened!?”

Keith looked up at Hunk with wide eyes.

”I-I don’t know! We were sleeping and-!“

Hunk knelt down next to the two boys and turned to Lance.

”Did you have a nightmare?”

Lance nodded, his hands still clutching his chest.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Lance let out another sob as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“He hit me-! Called me... He called me a _slut again,_ said I was _d-disgusting..!”_

“It wasn’t your fault. Everything he said was wrong, I _promise_ you that. You won’t ever see him again, I’ll protect you.” 

Lance took a deep breath and wiped his tears away.

”What if he was r-right? I’m gross, he _knew_ and he was _right!_ I s-should’ve let him-!“

”Don't even _think_ about that, Lance! Your family loves you, the team loves you, I’m your best friend! You _know_ I love you, Lance! I'd never let anything happen to you! And Keith, he’s here too, you guys are literally dating! I  _know_ he loves you! We all care about you!”

“I don’t deserve it-! I don’t d-deserve any of it, he was _right!_ I s-shouldn’t have ever gotten into the g-garrison or been a paladin or f-fallen in love with _Keith-!”_

Keith frowned and grabbed Lance's arm.

"What are you talking about? Tell me what's wrong, what happened to you?"

"There's n-nothing you could do even if I did tell y-you! It's in the past already..!"

"You don't know that, sometimes it's better to talk about things than to bottle them up and have to go through everything alone. I know _all_ about that, Lance."

Lance stayed quiet and stared down at the floor, Keith turned to Hunk who also remained silent.

"You don't have to tell me... I just want to be _there_ for you."

 

 

 

 

 

  

Hunk stood up and put his hand out to Lance.

"How about we get off the floor, buddy? The bed is much more comfortable."

Lance's hand trembled as he grabbed on to Hunk and was carefully pulled up from the floor and guided back to the bed. 

"My parents gave the garrison your mom's new number and address. They called her and she said she'd be here as soon as possible."

_"R-Really?"_

"Yep, as soon as she gets here they'll bring her back to see you."

Lance pulled Hunk into a hug as he began to sob again. 

 _"Hunk!_ Thank you! You're such a great guy, I don't know how I'd even be here without you!"

Hunk held his friend in his arms as he continued to sob while he glanced at Keith who was awkwardly leaning against the wall.

"Are you guys gonna tell anyone about your relationship..?"

Lance sniffled and wiped his tears away before glancing up at his friend.

"Like my _mom..?"_

"Well, _yeah._ There's your family but there's _also_ the team and _Krolia..."_

"I _know_ that but I don't..! I don't think we  _should..."_

Keith suddenly spoke up from where he was standing in the far corner of the room.

"Are you ashamed of me..?"

Lance's mouth fell open in shock for a moment before he shook his head and stared at Keith with wide eyes. 

"What? No, why would you think that? You know that if I could, I'd tell everyone-!"

"Why can't you? I'm sick of having to sneak around to just have a _conversation_ with you! It's not fair, I want to be able to go out and hold your hand in front of everyone like every other couple does!"

"Why are you acting like this _now?_ You never cared before, you hated couples who did stuff like that in public!"

Keith opened his mouth to shoot back another response before frowning and turning away. 

"You're right, I-I'm sorry. Just forget it, I'm gonna go back with my mom and the others. You should probably clean up before your mom gets here anyways."

He began moving towards the door but Lance was quickly at his side. 

 _"Wait!_ Keith, please stay here. I _do_ want you to meet my family, I just don't know if I can let you meet them as my _boyfriend._ I know that they'll love you but..."

"What would you say then? That I'm just your _friend?"_

"I don't _know!_ You don't understand, my _dad..._ He wasn't the nicest person and it's a really long story but I've always wanted to tell you! I was just _scared-!_ I don't want you to think of me differently, like I'm broken or something-!"

"You don't have to say anything else, I _do_ understand... Lance, no matter what happened in the past, you're still the same person. I'm sorry you had to through whatever happened with your dad, you don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry about all of this, I was being selfish."

Lance grabbed Keith's hands and gazed up at him.

"No, no, you didn't know. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, I promise we can tell everyone once everything's settled down."

"Lance-"

"No, I _want_ everyone to know! I really do! I want you to meet my _mom_ and my _siblings_ and I'll take you back home, so you can see my beach and meet the rest of my family!"

_"Lance..."_

"I _love_ you, a lot. More than anyone and anything-!"

"Lance."

"I even went through a  _space war_ with you-!"

Keith tried to hide his smile as he squeezed Lance's hands.

"Lance, you're starting to babble..."

_"Oh-!"_

Lance's face immediately turned red.

"Sorry..."

Keith quickly kissed the other boy before smirking.

"Don't apologize, I think it's cute... It's just, Hunk's still in the room.”

Lance gasped and turned to look at Hunk who was seated on his bed with tears in his eyes. He quickly stood up and moved towards the door.

 _"No,_ don't let me ruin the moment! I'll see you guys later, you should come by later with your mom!"

Hunk left the room, leaving the two boys alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"That was so _embarrassing..."_

"Hey, it's Hunk _._ There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I know but _still..."_

"Aw, you're blushing."

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt fluttering in his stomach. 

 _"You're_ the reason I'm blushing, asshole..."

Keith gripped the other boys hips and pulled him closer. 

"I know but you..."

Lance felt his breath get caught in his throat as Keith looked his body over.

"You look like _shit."_

Lance immediately began to pout as he lightly shoved the older boy away and walked into the bathroom.

"I appreciate the honesty but did you _really_ have to ruin the mood like that?"

"You do the same thing to me all the time, I was just getting a little revenge."

 _"Revenge?_ That's really funny coming from a big softie like you."

"Hey, look who's talking!"

Lance glanced back at his boyfriend with a smirk on his face before chuckling.

"You're _definitely_ the bigger softie, I think I know better than anyone that the whole _'lone wolf'_ thing is all just a disguise."

"Well, at least I'm not as easily flustered as you! As soon as I came from the blade you couldn't even sit still, you were constantly staring at me! Practically _begging_ me to take you somewhere we could be alone, I could tell all just cause your face..."

Lance remained silent as he felt the other boy approach from behind him.

"It was really hard, having to be away for so long. I tried not to think about you but I couldn't help it. Couldn't keep myself from thinking about your _long_ legs and how flexible you are and how you-"

"Oh my god, Keith! Do you only think with your dick!?"

Keith couldn't help but laugh as Lance tried to hide his blush while he glared back at him.

"I told you, I'm just getting a little revenge."

"Yeah whatever, what happened with your mom earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you gonna ask her about the _thing_ that happened last night?"

 _"Oh,_ yeah I didn't get to ask about it this morning. Romelle ended up coming in and I haven't gotten another chance to ask since there's so much going on. Plus, it's just kinda _awkward..."_

Lance chuckled and leaned against the bathroom counter.

"I guess it is a pretty weird thing to just suddenly bring up."

"You _think-?"_

The dorms main door suddenly flew open, putting an end to the two boys conversation. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lance looked towards the door in surprise, his expression immediately softened once he recognized the woman who had entered the room.

_"Lance..?"_

Maria pressed her palm up against her heart and let out a shaky breath as she watched her sons eyes fill with tears, immediately causing her own to do the same. Lance ran out of the bathroom and wrapped his arms around his mother, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Where have you been all this time!? I was so worried, I thought something horrible had happened and-!"

"Ma, it's okay! I'll tell you everything that happened, even the things that aren't important! I missed you so much! Is everyone okay!?"

"We're all fine, you're the one who disappeared without a word to anyone!"

Lance let out a shaky laugh and smiled sadly at his mother.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't anything that was planned, it's a long story. I'll never do anything like it again."

Maria wiped her sons tears away and sighed.

"All that matters now is that you're _home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeee this took forever to post and it's not my best im sorry ;/


End file.
